


Splish Splash

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: Insano Dating 'verse [8]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Bath Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: After a hard battle against the forces of darkness, Linkara and Insano are banged up and bruised. Insano decides they need a nice hot, relaxing bath. Sexytimes ensue!





	Splish Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Bobby Darin.

Linkara took his hat off with a very deep and bone weary sigh. “Is it me or do the bad guys always seem to pick the worst times to attack?”

“Being a former bad guy, albeit misaligned, I have to say that we usually do it on purpose.” Dr. Insano took off his torn and sooty lab coat. He removed his goggles and stethoscope, then looked down at his teal scrubs. “Well, these are going to have to be burned.”

“They nearly were.” Linkara stood there, swaying a little. “Did I say thank you for saving my life?”

“Twice already.”

“Make it three then. Thank you.”

Insano shook his head and walked over. “I know just what you need,” he said, putting his hands gingerly on Linkara’s shoulder. 

“Bandages, a shot of booze and to sleep for a week?”

“Well, all that too. But first, a hot bath.”

Linkara looked at him, then asked, “seriously?”

“Trust me.”

“I do.” 

Insano began to lead him into their bedroom. He stopped his lover by the bed. “Get undressed and wait here.”

Linkara complied, watching the doctor disappear into their master bathroom. It had been remodeled about a month after Insano moved in, with a sunken tub. A tub big enough for two grown men to fit comfortably, as Insano had pointed out when they’d bought it. 

Insano came back out and stopped. “I didn’t realize you’d been hurt that much.” He sounded very upset. 

“It’s not that bad. Not compared to injuries I’ve had before.” 

“Hmmm.” Insano felt an overwhelming urge to go back and pummel their enemies. Or possibly do something even more terrible to them, with SCIENCE of course. Alas, their foes were all already defeated. Dead or fled from this world. He stepped close and brushed his fingertips over a bruise forming on Linkara’s bicep. “Always have to be the hero,” he mused quietly. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you trying the same.”

Insano shrugged, a little embarrassed. “Have to protect my man.”

Linkara smiled and cupped his face. “Same here.” They kissed softly then parted, heading into the bathroom. As Linkara slipped into the hot water he hissed, then sighed. Settling very carefully against the tub wall, he looked up and saw Insano disrobing. 

“Tch,” the scientist said as he peeled out of his scrubs. “I’ll have to vaporize most of our clothing later.” 

“Save the hat, if you can.”

“Yes, yes, your precious head wear will be safe.” He stepped into the tub and sank down, back against the opposite wall, facing Linkara. “Oooo. This was a good idea, if I do say so myself.”

“And you do.” Linkara laughed with affection. 

They soaked quietly in the tub for a while, then Linkara had to ask. “Where are the others?”

“Up on ComicronOne. They were all up there for the battle, if you recall.”

“I do. Linksano proved pretty useful.” Seeing Insano’s expression, he reached out and touched his knee. “But not as useful as you, of course.”

Mollified, Insano continued. “Linksano wanted to stay up there anyway to gather intel from the fight. Nimue is scanning to make sure all threats are gone. Pollo is up there with her.”

“Harvey and 90’s Kid?”

Insano made a face. “The crooner said he was exhausted and was going to sleep for at least 12 hours. As for that other buffoon, I believe he said something about being ‘pumped’ and needing to ‘kick out some jams’ or some such nonsense.” He was pleased to note that Linkara was grinning. “I told them not to even think of coming down before tomorrow morning or I would do something terrible to them.”

“Like what?” Linkara asked, curious.

“I don’t know. I’m sure I would think of something.”

Linkara’s smile turned into a full blown laugh and he reached out, catching Insano’s hand in his. As he squeezed fingers, he said, “you take such good care of me.”

“Someone has to,” Insano muttered, squeezing back. “You have the self preservation instincts of a lemming.”

“That’s not true. I want to live as much as anyone. I have a lot to live for, after all.” His fingers went from squeezing to caressing. “Not the least of which is you, sexy.”

Insano blushed at the term but did not look away. “I still wish you wouldn’t put yourself in harm’s way.”

“I have to. I have to protect the people I love. And, I suppose, even the people I don’t love.”

Shaking his head but understanding, Insano scooted through the water until he was knee to knee with Linkara. “I understand. It’s who you are. I do love that about you. I just wish it didn’t mean you getting hurt all the time.”

“I know,” Linkara replied, lifting his free hand off the tub edge and brushing Insano’s hair back. “Believe me, I feel the same about you.”

“I’m no hero.”

“I beg to differ, love,” Linkara said softly but did not pursue that line of thought. Instead, he brought his hand down out of Insano’s hair and to his chin, tilting it slight. He closed the distance between them and they kissed. He moved both his hands up into Insano’s hair and then drew back abruptly. “Yuck!”

Insano frowned. “Yuck?”

Linkara was splashing his hands in the water. “Sorry. You’ve got soot or something in your hair. At least I hope it’s soot.”

Insano lifted his own hands and ran them briefly through his locks. “Heidinger’s balls!” He let out a noise of distress. He hated it when people messed with his hair. In fact, the only one who was allowed to touch it--besides himself--was Linkara. He dove backward, dousing his hair in the water. He sat back up and ran his fingers through it again. “Ahhh!” It wasn’t coming out. 

“Insano, stop. Stop!” Linkara caught his hands. “You just need a good shampooing to get it out.”

“Oh. You’re right. Yes.” He reached across to the caddy and pulled his specially scented shampoo free. He looked up to see Linkara biting his lip, looking hesitant. “Linkara?”

The man blushed. 

“What is it?”

“I…well…may I wash your hair?”

Surprised, Insano didn’t answer for a few moments. 

“Never mind. It was stupid, sorry.”

“No. No, I was just surprised. Do you really want to?”

Linkara shrugged. “Yes.”

Insano breathed through his nose. He held out the shampoo, wordlessly. 

Linkara took it slowly, then gestured for Insano to turn around. The scientist did so, sliding back a little. He heard the snap of the bottle lid and then felt two hands on his scalp. They began to massage, suds building. 

He let out a contented sigh, pushing his head up into the hands. 

“You like that?” Linkara’s voice was low and husky. 

“Very much. I love it when you touch me. In any way.”

Linkara pressed a kiss to Insano’s milky white neck. “I love you,” he murmured. 

Insano turned his head and their mouths met, the kiss a bit awkward but passionate just the same. Insano started turning all the way around but Linkara muttered, “wait,” and let go of him. He cupped his hands and began rinsing the shampoo out of Insano’s hair. After a few minutes of this, the scientist got fed up, pulled back slight and dunked his head again. He rose back out of the water and moved right into Linkara’s arms. There were still lingering soap bubbles but neither cared. They kissed and touched, wet hands roaming all over exposed flesh. The water moved in waves as their bodies touched against each other. 

They rutted against each other, too desperate and confined for anything else. Linkara’s breath was hot in Insano’s ear as they both reached release. Bodies relaxing, embraces unclenching, they settled down. 

“Okay, now this is a little gross,” the comic book reviewer said, looking down at the murky water. 

Insano shook himself out of his post-orgasmic bliss. “Stand up,” he directed and followed suit. He pulled the plug on the drain. When the water was about halfway down, he flipped on the shower head and grabbed a washcloth, rubbing Linkara clean first, then himself. He ducked his head under the water to get the rest of the shampoo out then shut the water off again. Wrapping Linkara in a big, fluffy white towel, he grabbed a green one for himself. After getting them both relatively dry, mindful of any wounds or bruises, he chivvied his lover to the big bed. There, Insano carefully removing Bear and Bearsano--as he’d been christened--from the pillows. Dropping the towel, he climbed in beside him and was immediately brought into Linkara’s side, an arm wrapped around him. 

The now clean Champion hummed in contentment. “Screw booze, this was better.”

Insano laughed involuntarily. “I’m so glad to hear it.”

Linkara kissed the top of his head. “Really. Being with you, especially after having some great sex, is all I need.”

Touched, Insano burrowed in closer, breathing in the scent of Linkara. Which, admittedly was mostly soapy right now but still. “We should get some sleep.”

“Yeah. But not for too long. With the others gone, I want to take advantage of having the house to ourselves.” 

Insano let out a happy giggle. He turned and reached for the wrist device he always left by the bed. He tapped a few buttons. “It will wake us up in 2 hours time.”

“Perfect.” Linkara yawned. His eyes began to close, though his arm didn’t move from around Insano. 

“Linkara?”

“Mmmm?” 

“You can wash my hair anytime you want, you know.”

Linkara, almost asleep, smiled. “Love you too, sweetheart.”

 

End


End file.
